War of the Youkai!
by Lain9
Summary: The time has finally come! The youkai have snapped! They can't take it! Shall they bring in the poor youkai who want peace too?


Chapter 1 Meeting Maya Pronounced [Maiya] Prologue  
Kagome stood on a rocky cliff sweating while trying to aim her bow the demon they have now encountered held 4 shards Inuyasha was barely able to hold the fang as he began to attack it. Sango swung her boomerang but the demon had a force field around it. Kagome then got aim and shot her arrow as the energy swirled around it the demon got hit in the arm. The arrow then dematerialized but the demon remained unharmed.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened "purified arrows can't reach it?" he asked but then was swung by it's giant arm. He was knocked out cold then Kagome fell to the floor Sango yelled angrily and she charged with her sword but was pushed back. Shippou cried out "Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango!" The demon picked up Inuyasha and flew off with its mighty wings. Kagome's eyes opened to see Inuyasha carried off her eyes brimmed with tears "Inuyasha" she whispered before falling unconscious.  
Kagome opened her eyes to a hut was she saw the other's around her sleeping. "You had better rest" a woman voice said in the corner. She had long black hair to her knees with purple eyes and a well-built figure for fighting. Kagome rose to her feet wearily "Who are you?" she asked defensively. "If it makes you careful then I'm Sunatski Maya" she said coolly. Her eyes tilted "he lies" she said mysteriously. Kagome looked confused "whom?" she asked. Maya smiled slightly "a wolf youkai came and said you were his mate and to take care of you" then faced the fire. Kagome sat beside her "I am Higurashi Kagome" trying to get on the right foot. Shippou was second to wake up but his eyes looked blank as they turned red he grew bigger with his claws getting sharper and sharper then he transformed into a black dragon and flew off somewhere.  
Sango's eyes opened "Kagome-chan?" she asked. Kagome was shocked at Shippou's departure so she ran out of the hut quickly "Shippou-chan!" she yelled at him but he continued to go faster. Maya's eyes narrowed as she walked to Kagome "we must stop it" she said. Kagome turned to her "the War of the Youkai!" she stated. Sango was exiting the hut when she saw a Maya and Kagome. Miroku suddenly appeared out of the forest running towards them "Kagome-sama! Sango! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Maya was confused of all these people and Kagome noticed it so she said, "Maya-chan, these are my friends Sango and Miroku" she started. Kagome explained everything to her and Maya understood.  
Maya then clasped her hands together and began to chant something Kagome watched her as two golden doves appeared over Maya's head. One golden dove flew off to the north and another to the south. Maya opened her eyes and smiled "I have friends in many places but I had to inform them the war shall begin" she stated. Everyone was confused Kagome stood forward "what war?" she asked. Maya looked at her "I'll tell you the story"  
  
Flash Back  
  
Once there was a demon ruler in the north and a human ruler in the south. The human was a woman her name was Shinta she held a power greater than the Shikon No Tama ever would. The demon ruler was a male dog youkai named Inusashio he was young and arrogant while the woman was young yet brilliant. Inusashio wanted all the power and he wanted Shinta so everyday he would send a messenger with poems and lover's treats but each time he received the same answer no. One day he got so frustrated he went himself and declared war if she did not accept him. Shinta was the gentle and serene type she wouldn't ever like to partake in war but she knew he wanted only her power.  
She refused and Inusashio sent all of his demons to attack to beautiful city of Zeal but there were two strong warriors who would never let their city die. Two mikos, Kiami and Miya who held greater power than the queen. They, together, defeated the army of demons but they both fell in love with two half youkais. Inuyami and Shintoma their love ended the war but Inusashio promised Shinta that he will have her power and her forever.  
  
End  
  
Maya finished her story Kagome stared in awe " Hanyous?" she choked. Maya nodded Sango stood till "the war of youkai? Why has it arisen now?" She asked. Maya looked at the dying fire "I don't know! Something has awakened Inusashio's spirit so I need to awaken Shinta's" she said. "I'll go get some fire wood" then walked off. Kagome looked at the floor as tears fell from her eyes "Inuyasha.. Can you be one of them?" she asked looking at the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha now awake with a pain filling him but the first thing on his mind was "Kagome! Did I protect you?" he asked aloud. A man voice boomed, "don't worry! She's alive" then laughed. "You shall fight for me in the War" he spat. The man walked closer into the light "Inusashio's spirit will arise and I shall be at his right hand with power over all!" while an evil cackle lit the room with candles revealing two unexpected people. Inuyasha's eyes opened "Sesshumaru! DAD!" he screamed.  
  
I know it's short But it will get better!..hopefully 


End file.
